


under a paper moon

by Larry_Shipper6400



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 16/18, Fluffy Smut, M/M, blowjob, fetus One Direction, x-factor era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-13 14:57:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4526460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larry_Shipper6400/pseuds/Larry_Shipper6400
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I love you." Harry mutters out, the words feeling foreign but oh-so-right in his mouth. He likes the way it rolls of his tongue. It is the only way he can express the way he is feeling right now. If only he could say it when Louis is awake.</p><p>~~OR~~</p><p>Harry thinks Louis is asleep and admits his feelings for him, but really, Louis' not. </p><p>Title from: - Under A Paper Moon by All Time Low</p>
            </blockquote>





	under a paper moon

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, please don't hate me for being away for so long. I've had the worst writers block. I started 4 different stories and have since deleted all of them because I hated them. I've finally managed to finish something and I kinda like it. It is not perfect but I want to post it. 
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy.

Harry feels like he shouldn't be feeling this way so soon into the relationship. They've only been together for about 1 and half months and he feels this strong connection with Louis. Like they are meant to be. He has always believed in fate but this is something else. He can't help the way his heart flutter when Louis so much as looks at him. He can't help the electricity that courses through his veins when they hold hands. He can't help the heart eyes, as Niall and Zayn like to call them, that he apparently makes when he looks at Louis. Louis is just perfect. His perfect body, his perfect voice, his perfect face, his perfect personality, his perfect everything.

"H, you're doing it again babe." Louis chuckles from beside him. He blinks away his thoughts to see Louis giggling at him, his amazingly blue eyes sparkling with laughter.

"Sorry." Harry mumbles, his face flushing pink, hiding it in Louis' neck.

He does have a habit of staring at Louis and losing himself in thought. It's a bit embarrassing, especially with how close they are. They are currently cuddling in Louis' bed. When they first got to the X-Factor House, Louis all but sprinted over to the only double bed in the room, leaving everyone else the bunk bed. Harry will admit however he has spent more time in Louis' bed rather than his own, not that he is complaining. Louis is an amazing big spoon.

"Don't be sorry love. It's quite flattering that you wanna stare at my ugly mug." Louis tells him, his smile bright and earnest.

"You aren't ugly Lou. I've told you this." Harry counteracts.

"Mmm, so you have. Doesn't mean I have to believe it. Might have to kiss me to make me believe it." Louis winks, puckering his lips.

"You just want me to kiss you." Harry points out.

"I like your kisses. You sound like you're complaining babe." Louis pouts, his lips feeling lonely and cold.

"Never." Harry shakes his head before cupping Louis' squishy cheeks and pressing their lips together. He hears Louis let out a little content noise as their lips move together.

"Can you two lovebirds at least switch the lights off before you get in bed and snog? No-one wants to see that." Niall teases them as he walks in, Zayn making a fake retching sound behind him as he peeks over his band mate's shoulder.

"Shove off. You're just jealous because I get to kiss Harry's beautiful lips." Louis calls back.

"I will admit. He's got blow-job lips. His lips would rival Mick Jagger's, that's for sure." Zayn interjects.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Harry whispers in Louis' ears, his cheeks tinting. He's been told that he has lips like Mick Jagger before but he doesn't know whether it is a compliment or an insult.

"It's a very good thing baby. Very good." Louis assures him, kissing his nose. Harry smiles before rolling over to face the other two boys.

"You two are so sweet. I'm gonna get a cavity." Niall coos, stripping his shirt off and climbing into the bottom bunk under Zayn.

"We try." Louis flashes a smile towards him and he kisses Harry's bare shoulder.

"Wait, are you two wearing clothes?" Zayn asks.

"I'm in me boxers but Harold here is nude as the day he was born." Louis says, pinching Harry's bare bum. Harry squeaks loudly at the sharp touch, grabbing where his boyfriend just pinched him.

"Why am I not surprised?" Zayn shrugs, leaning over the top bunk balcony and rolling his eyes.

"I feel comfortable like this." Harry mumbles.

"And I happen to like him like this." Louis adds, draping an arm over his waist.

"Of course you do Louis. He is your boyfriend, I'd sure hope you like it." Niall scoffs.

"I sure do." Louis noses into Harry's neck and Harry giggles.

"On a completely unrelated note, where is Liam?" Harry asks once Louis moves out of his neck.

"He is making a move on that dancer girl he was talking about last night, I think her name is Danielle or Daniella, somethin' like that." Zayn shrugs nonchalantly, obviously not caring and tired.

"Oh, Danielle? I've met her before, she's really lovely. Her and Liam would be so cute together." Harry pipes in excitedly.

"Flirting with dancers behind my back are we Styles?" Louis asks imprudently.

"No, she came up to me to ask about Liam. I swear." Harry rushes out quickly.

Louis hums in his ear before kissing the lobe softly. "I know babe. You would never cheat on me."

"Fuck sake, someone fetch me a bucket!" Niall calls out just as Liam stumbles into the room, shirt slightly askew.

His hair is slightly ruffled and his eyes look glassy. His lips are biggest give away though; spit slick and swollen. Harry knows what he's been doing because he himself looks that way too. Especially with the way Louis kisses.

"Wow Liam, what happened?" Zayn asks, droopy eyes suddenly wide with excitement and curiosity.

"Danielle and I just made out against the back wall of the stage." Liam pants, running a hand through his messy hair.

"Get in lad! Tell us all about it." Louis cheers, wiggling in closer to Harry so he can hear better. Instant warmth filling Harry as Louis' warm body presses flush against his.

"Well, we were just talking about tomorrow's performance when she asked me if I wanted to see her costume for our song and I said sure. We went backstage and she pinned me against the wall. She asked if I knew how to snog and I said yeah. Then she just kissed me." Liam says excitedly, still slightly breathless.

 

"Ayyy, well done mate. How was it? Did you touch her tits?" Niall asks, bouncing on his bed excitedly.

"It was really good. Didn't touch her boobs. I touched her butt though." Liam admits.

"Butts are better than boobs mate. I always found Hannah's butt more fun than touching her tits." Louis tells him and Harry tenses under Louis' arm.

He's met Hannah a few times and she's a lovely girl but Harry just feels a surge of jealousy whenever Louis mentions something he did with her. Especially something intimate.

"What about Harry's tits?" Niall chuckles.

"They are lovely but once again, I'm a bum man." Louis adds, squeezing Harry's hip.

"Anyway, away from Harry's bum--" Zayn starts.

" _Hey!_ Harry's bum is a great topic!" Louis interjects.

"For you maybe but anyway, what happened after? Did you get her number?" Zayn continues.

"Yeah, I got her number. She said she wants to hang out after the show too." Liam smiles sheepishly as all the boys albeit Harry whoop and clap excitedly.

"So cute. So fucking cute. We could go on double dates." Louis suggests.

"I'll pass. You two are too cute and arse over tits in love to even be around." Liam jokes and Zayn and Niall laugh.

Harry flushes pink again as Louis cuddles him tighter.

"Who wouldn't love him?" Louis asks, ruffling his hair.

"Yeah, I'm adorable." Harry pipes in, pouting exaggeratedly.

"You definitely are something Haz." Zayn mumbles back as Liam strips down to his boxers and steps into his bed.

"Well, I'm knackered lads so will someone please hit the lights?" Louis asks with a yawn.

"I'm surprised, Louis being the first one to go to bed. Someone alert the media!" Niall cackles to himself as he walks over to the light switch.

"Shove off you wannabe Malfoy." Louis grumbles, rolling over. His back pressing against Harry's.

"Love you too. G'night guys." Niall announces before clicking the lights so the room goes black, the only light from the lit streetlamp outside their room and the moon.

"Good night Ni." The other four reply, getting comfortable under their sheets.

 

The rustling soon stops and everyone's breathing evens out. Harry turns around to see Louis flat on his stomach, head turned away. Harry thinks he's asleep. He is letting out soft little snores and his body is pliant and soft. He is so beautiful. Harry stares at the tanned skin exposed on Louis' back. He wants to touch.

So he does. Tracing random letters and patterns over the smooth, tanned skin. He could spend hours talking about Louis' back. It is beautiful like the rest of him, from the freckles on his shoulders to the dimples that rest above his bum. Harry could spend days talking about that bum. Louis' breath hitches quickly before smoothing out again.

  
"I love you." Harry mutters out, the words feeling foreign but oh-so-right in his mouth. He likes the way it rolls of his tongue. It is the only way he can express the way he is feeling right now.

If only he could say it when Louis is awake.

"God, I love you so fucking much Louis." Harry adds, his chest feeling lighter. He needs to keep going, knowing he could never say this to Louis' face when he is awake.

"You're perfect to me. You are the one I've been waiting for even though I've never really had someone to call mine before. You have just changed my life in the short span we've known each other. Everything about you captivated me ever since I saw you in the bathroom. Your spunky personality, your amazing voice, your quirky character, your breath taking smile, your infectious laugh, your banging body, your kissable face and just everything. I'm running out of adjectives now because words can't describe how I feel about you. I'm so glad that you are asleep so you can't hear how clingy and desperate I sound but I will tell you eventually how much you truly mean to me. I know it is too soon to talk about this but I think you are my soulmate. I feel something so strong with you that it scares me. But I can't help thinking about getting married to you and having tons of babies with your blue eyes, my curly hair, your personality and your voice. God, I want so much with you and I don't even know if you love me back. I probably sound like a complete nutter right, confessing my feelings to an unconscious body. Shit, I need some sleep. Good night Lou, I love you so much. I just wish I had the courage to say it to your face." Harry trails off sadly, kissing Louis' cheek and laying with his back to his boyfriend.

His mind is still buzzing and it hits hyperdrive when Louis spoons him from behind. What just happened? Did he hear all of that or just parts of it?

"I love you too. I heard everything and I want all that too. I love you so much." Louis whispers in his ear and Harry chokes on his breath.

Is he dreaming? Did that just happen or is he stuck in some weird lucid love struck hallucination?

"Is this real?" Harry asks, turning around to meet Louis' droopy yet still so bright and blue sparkling eyes.

"As real as my love for you." Louis smiles, his eyes crinkling as Harry's start to water.

This is real, it truly is. "Are you gonna cry love?"

"They're happy tears I-I promise. I'm just so ha-happy. I can't believe y-ou heard everything I just said. You probably th-think I'm nuts." Harry hiccups, a few tears tracking down his blotchy cheeks. He knows he should keep his voice down but he can't contain his emotions.

"If you're nuts then so am I. Fuck, I'd been waiting for the right moment to say it, that I love you. I wanted to be the one to do it, I didn't want you thinking you had to do it because I kissed you first. But right now, I'm so happy and I'm so bloody in love with you. God, sometimes my heart hurts with how much I love you. You're so perfect Haz." Louis wipes Harry's tears away, sounding a little choked up himself.

"I'm not perfect. You are." Harry whimpers, biting his bottom lip harshly.

"I'm perfect to you and you are perfect to me." Louis says, saying like it makes all the sense in the world.

"I love you Louis Tomlinson." Harry mumbles.

"Say it again. Louder." Louis encourages, moving in closer to Harry.

"I love you Louis Tomlinson." Harry says, speaking at his normal level of voice.

"Louder." Louis repeats.

"I love Louis Tomlinson!" He yells at the top of his voice.

"Go the fuck to sleep you fucking wankers! We get it. You're in love, shut up!" Niall screams back and Harry giggles into Louis' neck.

"I love you." Louis chuckles back.

"Scream it to the world. You made me do so." Harry nudges him, their lips dangerously close to each others.

"I love you Harry Styles." Louis whispers in his ear, Harry cocks his head to side in confusion before Louis adds, "You are my world babe."

"You're so sappy. That's my line." Harry tells him.

"I'm sorry. Let me kiss you better." Louis offers.

"Always." Harry replies before pressing their lips together.

Louis' hand stiffens in Harry's hair, tugging at the tight curls. Harry lets out a moan and Louis pokes his tongue in. Tasting the mint of Harry's toothpaste and mouthwash.

Harry grabs Louis' waist, his large hand covering the skin. He moves his tongue against his boyfriend's, pouring out all the love he can into this kiss. Harry rucks his hips up into Louis, feeling himself growing hard at the hair pulling and the intimacy of it all.

"Doesn't take much to get you going does it Styles?" Louis snickers between kisses.

"Shut up, I'm a teenager. Just kiss me." Harry groans, grinding his slowly hardening dick into Louis' clothed hip

"I am love. Do you want me to touch you?" Louis asks, his hand snaking down to Harry's groin, the other still in the younger boy's hair.

"Please fuck. Touch me." Harry pleads and Louis hushes him into another kiss. As their lips touch, Louis grips Harry's cock in his hand, squeezing it softly as it grows thicker in his hand. Harry lets out a whimper into the kiss as he goes lax in Louis' grasp.

"You're so beautiful. God, I love you so much." Louis whispers to him, shucking the sheet off to expose Harry to cool air.

"Love you too. Fuck, your hand feels so good." Harry keens, biting his lip and doing his best not to fuck up into Louis' fist.

"Can I suck you off? Been wanting to get my mouth on you since I first met you." Louis asks and Harry nearly faints on the spot.

Honestly, how is this his life? He just confessed his love to his boyfriend, said boyfriend feels the same and now he is gonna get a blow job.

"Fuck, you're too hot for you're own good Lou. You're gonna kill me one day." Harry nods and Louis smiles, kissing down his body.

"Not into necrophilia baby. No use to me dead pumpkin." Louis hums, nipping at the pudge on his hips. His love handles as Louis loves to call them.

"Stop being so fucking hot then." Harry grunts, a hand feathering through Louis' caramel hair.

"I guess now wouldn't be the best time to tell you I have no gag reflex?" Louis thinks he has the audacity to wink at Harry before wrapping his lips around Harry's cock.

Harry chokes on his breath, his eyes rolling back into his head and his hand tightens in Louis' hair.

"Fuck you Louis Tomlinson." Harry coughs out as Louis' lips slowing make their way down his shaft.

"Please do. Fuck my mouth. Ruin my voice with your cock." Louis tells him, an obscene pop filling the room as he lifts up. Harry lets out a high pitched whine which Louis takes as a yes.

Louis sinks his head down, his nose nuzzling against the sparse hair there. The head of Harry's cock down his throat. He moans and Harry bucks his hips up involuntarily. Louis chokes, his throat closing up momentarily before opening up again.

Harry's hands clench the bedding and his mind fogs up with just LouisLouisLouis. Louis pulls off and coughs to the side before licking a stripe from his ball to the tip.

"You right? Did I hurt you?" Harry asks as Louis lets out another small cough.

"All good H. You're perfect. Just never done this before." Louis explains, licking over and around Harry's cock.

"How did you _ngh_ discover you had no gag reflex?" A sense of pride washes over Harry knowing that he is on the receiving end Louis' first blow job.

"Me friends and I had a test to see who could stick their fingers down their throat the furtherest. I won." Louis explains, suckling the head before pushing his head down.

"Fuck Louis." He keens, Louis' warm wet tongue sliding against the vein on the underside of his cock.

"Fuck my throat. Please. Don't care how loud you get. Want it." Louis begs and how could Harry say no to the twinkling eyes and swollen lips of his boyfriend? Harry tentatively thrusts his hips up into Louis' mouth and Louis looks up at him through his long eyelashes, as if he was doubting Harry's ability.

Harry isn't having that.

He bucks up a bit more harshly and Louis moans around his cock. Harry lets out his own moan as the head of his dick slides against the velvety throat of his boyfriend. He knows he isn't going to last long.

He's only ever done this once with his old boyfriend when they were 15 and horny. Harry doesn't even count it as a blow job. It was a hand job and he came in the boy's mouth at the end. He had another boy's lips around his cock for about .6 seconds so he could come in his mouth.

Louis is his first. His first for everything basically. His first proper snog, his first real love, his first fuck and now his first blow job.

"Fuck Louis, not gonna last long." Harry groans, his hips erratically moving into Louis' mouth. Louis moans around him, keeping his head down as far as he can, breathing through his nose.

Harry only lasts a few more minutes, his stomach coiling as heat encompasses his body.

"Louis, pull off. Fuck, pull off." Harry warns, frantically pulling at Louis' hair.

Louis lets off with a pop, his mouth being replaced with his hand. The slickness his spit has provided allows an easy glide as he wanks Harry hard and fast through his orgasm.

"Ah Louis!" Harry whimpers before his cock jerks and he's coming hard. His eyes roll back and close tight, his fingers clench the bedding and he moans out a curse. He's panting and cursing and sweating profuriously as his orgasm washes over him. Louis' hand is tight around him, wanking him through it. He wonders if Louis has come yet, then a tongue flicks out over the head of his cock.

"God, that was messier than I thought." A raspy voice brings Harry back to reality and holy shit, that was Louis. Louis' voice is ruined. He did that.

He looks down at Louis and he nearly faints. Louis has his come streaked across his face. His cheek, his lips, his chin. Even a little on his forehead.

"Jesus Christ Lou. I ruined you." Harry says in awe. Wiping his thumb through the fluid on Louis' cheek.

"Don't flatter yourself." Louis grumbles, sucking the come off Harry's thumb.

"God, you're too hot for your own good. I probably taste awful." Harry moans, ignoring Louis' snarky remark as Louis' tongue flicks his thumb. Chasing any taste of come he can find.

"You taste good." Louis disagrees, wiping his face on the sheet.

"You're gonna kill me." Harry repeats, nuzzling into Louis' neck.

"Couldn't live without you babe." Louis tells him.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Louis replies almost immediately and Harry feels his heart swell with love. "Um love, do you wanna sleep in your bed tonight?

"Why? I'm comfy here." Harry mumbles.

"If you move your foot over, you'll find out." Louis whispers. Harry moves his foot over and cringes when it hits a wet spot.

"Did you come? When?"

"When you did." Louis admits, blushing a little.

Harry kisses his lips quickly before getting up slowly. Louis and him walk over to his original bed, underneath Liam.

"Have you two finished fucking? You two are anything but subtle." Niall groans, walking to the toilet and Louis swears he saw Niall gripping at himself through his underwear.

"I think Niall listen and heard us babe." Harry giggles.

"I think he enjoyed it too. He was hard." Louis adds.

"Maybe he can join us one day." Harry suggests.

"Go to bed H, that orgasm gave you some kinky ideas." Louis laughs, ruffling his hair.

"Okay, I love you." Harry mutters, closing his eyes.

"Love you too Hazza." Louis mumbles back, kissing Harry's temple before spooning Harry from behind.

Harry is an amazing little spoon. He doesn't squirm, doesn't move about nor does he snore obnoxiously loud.

Niall walks back in about 7 minutes later, avoiding Louis' eye.

"Have a nice wank babes?" Louis teases.

"Piss off Tomlinson. It's your fault." Niall grumbles.

"My fault? It's your fault you can't control your hormones."

"Your boyfriend moans like a fucking porn star and you can't deny he is fucking hot to look at." Niall defends himself.

"I can't deny it but I didn't see how hot he looked. My mouth was occupied with his cock." Louis winks.

"God Louis, you have no filter." Niall laughs.

"Coming from you who just unabashedly witnessed my boyfriend and I giving each other orgasms!" Louis points out.

"I'm not picky and it was one hell of a show." Niall smiles, crawling under his covers.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." Louis smiles back before the pair lapse into a comfortable silence. It's not awkward, they're all boys with needs plus Niall is a great lad.

The only issue that arises the next day is trying to explain to Savan why his voice is croaky and if Harry is stifling his laughter, he is in love with an idiot.


End file.
